Conventional crane safety devices (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,798) are subject to a number of deficiencies. For example, the devices must be manually attached to the load each time that a new load is secured to the crane. Further, a warning beacon on the safety device often becomes obscured by the load, especially where the load is large or of an unusual shape. Further, the warning indicators on the device are always active whether or not the load is actually in motion. This condition is dangerous because it does not sufficiently warn the workman when the ball is in motion. Because of these disadvantages, crane safety devices mounted proximate to the moving crane parts have not been widely utilized. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved crane safety device.